


I'm pleading please, oh please on my knees repeatedly

by angi190



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time Bottoming, Josh is a subby little bottom and you know it, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top!Tyler, a lot of smut, bottom!josh, fucking fight me, have fun kids, just a little, kind of, not too rough, oh boy, wow so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190
Summary: The tags pretty much say it all.Josh likes boys, but is too shy to approach them. Brendon takes him out to a gay club one evening where he meets Tyler who literally wants to devour him.





	I'm pleading please, oh please on my knees repeatedly

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain this

He’s not sure how this idea came to his mind, but he starts to regret it. Josh is standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowded bar and tries to decide whether to drink or better stay sober. Brendon is nowhere to be seen and he feels stranded, like a fish washed out to the shore and far from the water where it would feel somewhat comfortable. Truth is , Josh doesn’t feel like he fits anywhere really.  He doesn’t feel like he belongs to any social form or group.  He’s been trying to figure out his sexuality since finishing college years ago , but it’s still a complete mystery to him. It’s very doubtful whether a gay club is the best place to figure out this kind of problem, but this was Brendon’s genius idea that Josh begins to regret deeply.

His friend is nowhere to be found and all Josh sees when he looks around is a sea of guys and girls dancing, drinking and all around having good time. Why can’t Josh just relax and have a good time himself ? Oh right, social anxiety mixed with fear of being rejected or making a complete fool out of himself. Who is he kidding anyway ? He can’t even flirt.  He’s awkward and lame and probably boring. Where the hell is Brendon ?

Just in time his friend runs into him with two drinks in both hands and a massive grin on his face.

“ Joshie, why aren’t you drinking ? Here, take this “  a glass of something greenish looking is being pushed into his hand and Josh is about to protest when Brendon shushes him “ This is your night remember ?  I don’t want to hear excuses. Drink this and go get laid with some handsome lad “ Brendon says unapologetically, looking like he already had a bunch of those himself. “ C’mon , drink up, I’m not gonna poison you “  Josh highly doubts that, but drinks up the strange looking liquid anyway. How bad could it be, right ?

It’s fucking terrible.  He can’t quite place what it tastes like, but it’s strong and almost knocks him off his feet.

“ Here., have another one “  before Josh can protest another glass is being pushed into his hand and directed to his mouth “ Yeah I know it doesn’t taste like fucking orange juice that you’re used to  , but we’re not on children’s birthday party, dude c’mon “ Brendon yells over the loud music while Josh drinks up the awful tasting thing. Why does he always buy Brendon’s ideas ? It’s a mystery.

A few minutes later Josh starts feeling  a little bit less nervous and it must be the drink working cause his body relaxes up a few notches. The music is actually nice and the beat sounds very danceable.  Deciding it would be a waste to sit through the song, Josh gets up from the stool and starts moving with the rhythm. He’s never been a good dancer and his dance moves usually resemble someone being electrocuted, but right now his body is moving on its own, carried away by the beat. It doesn’t feel awkward or forced and Josh finds that he enjoys dancing.

There are bodies moving all around him and something about it feels intoxicating,  Josh keeps moving and closes his eyes, enjoying this newfound feeling of freedom. He needs to find out what’s this drink Brendon has given him.

Another song starts and more people join the dance. Without realizing Josh has ended up in a huge mosh of people dancing together and that makes him a little bit nervous. He doesn’t really like crowds much and Brendon is nowhere to be seen.  Josh closes his eyes and tries to focus on the beat, swaying back and forth .

Someone is dancing right behind him and Josh can feel the heat radiating from the other body. He would normally pull away , but this time he decides to let it go and keeps dancing. He’s surprised to find that he and the other person are moving into rhythm and it feels really nice.

“  I love this song “ a raspy voice yells close to his ear, followed by a giggle.

“ Me too “  Josh yells in response and turns around to face a very attractive and slightly sweaty face smiling at him. The stranger’s eyes are dark and beautifully shaped, shining like two diamonds in the dark.

“ You’ve got some nice moves “ the man tells him and dances even closer, until their hips are touching “ What’s your name ? “

“ Josh “ he yells, but the other man shakes his head.

“ Can’t hear you, come closer? “ Josh smiles and leans in close enough to smell the lemon on the other man’s breath.

“ It’s Josh “ he yells and receives a blinding smile

“ I’m Tyler.  Dude, I love your hair ! “ the compliment makes him blush and instinctively reach for his neon green hair.

“ Thanks ! “

They dance face to face while their bodies touch and sway together,  making Josh feel hot all over. Tyler has nice moves too, touching him in ways that no girl ever did. His hands are strong and clever , unlike the soft and sensual female touch. Brendon was right about one thing – his attraction to guys is definitely legit, despite the fact that he’s never been with a man before.

They’re both sweaty and smiling when Josh proposes a short break and Tyler eagerly agrees. Moving in between dancing bodies, they make their way towards the club’s exit until the fresh air fills their lungs.

“ Oh man, it’s so nice to breathe again “ Josh exclaims and hears Tyler laugh

“ Yeah it was pretty craped inside. “ he agrees and stands so close to Josh their bodies almost touch.  “ You wanna go somewhere more private then ? “  it’s a clear invitation and it makes Josh’s gut twist with nerves and _want_.

“ Umm “ he mumbles, not knowing whether inviting Tyler to his place will be too straight forward. Besides he doesn’t even know exactly what he wants and inviting him over might be taken the wrong way. 

“ But we don’t have to if you don’t want to “ Tyler says , his lips now very close to Josh’s ear. “ Although that would be a waste. You’re such a gem , you know “ and there it is again, Josh is blushing and feeling like a high school student . He doesn’t have too much problem flirting with girts, but this is so different. He feels _like the girl_ in this case and that excites him way more than he likes to admit.

“ i.. I-no I want “ Josh blurts out while Tyler’s breath tickles his ear and makes him wish the other man would just run his tongue over it “ I like you “ is all he can come up with and makes Tyler giggle.

“ Well quite clearly I like you too. I bet the rest of you is as pretty as your face “ Tyler says while staring at Josh’s crotch and making his face heat up. Who says things like that to a complete stranger?

“ You look so delicious “ the other man keeps whispering in his ear, landing light touches with his lips on the skin just below the ear where it’s most sensitive. Josh shivers, surrendering to the sensation and closes his eyes. This is so new, so exciting and amazing his skin is covered in goosebumps in no time. “ Let me taste you “ Josh nods, turning his face to Tyler’s , with his eyes still closed and mouth hanging opened as an invitation.

A second later a tongue slips in his mouth and a pair of chapped lips envelop his, making them slick with saliva in no time. He’s never been kissed by a man before, except for an experimental kiss way back in high school that was nothing like this one. Tyler takes the lead and kisses him so passionately Josh thinks that every past kiss in his life was nothing compared to this.

“ Damn , you do taste fucking amazing “ the other man whispers , kissing Josh’s jaw and going lower towards his throat.

“ Fuck “ is all Josh can muster, because his head is still spinning and his jeans are tight to the point of being painful. “ You’re good at this “  Tyler giggles and stops kissing his neck, going back to his mouth.

“ You’re making it very easy for me you know “ he says and pulls away “ But I can do better, if you want to go somewhere more .. comfortable “ 

“ We can do to my place. My roommate is probably not coming back tonight “ Josh says nervously and sees Tyler’s eyes light up at the suggestion.

“ Sweet “

Josh grabs Tyler by the hand and leads him to the apartment he shares with Brendon which is not very far, thank God. They walk quietly and stop every once in a while to kiss , until they finally reach the building and Josh fumbles to find his keys.

He leads Tyler inside and walks him to his apartment, locking the door after himself. It’s a small place, but it’s more than enough for Josh who shares the kitchen and living room with his roommate. Right now though he takes Tyler to his own room and closes the door, feeling nervous all over again.

What will Tyler expect of him ? Josh never really thought about what his role would be if he ever had sex with another man. Would he top or bottom ? And what if Tyler wanted something Josh can’t give him ?

“ I think you need to relax a little “ Tyler gently pushes him down so that Josh sits on the bed “  You’ve never done this before, have you ? I mean with another dude “ is he so easy to read ? Of course he is. He blushes and stumbles over his words like a complete armature.

“ N-no. I mean I ‘ve wanted for a long time, but I’ve never really had enough courage to try I guess “ Josh mumbles when Tyler sits down next to him on the bed.

“ Or enough alcohol “ Tyler laughs a little and kisses him. It’s nice not to dominate for once and Josh finds that he likes that feeling. He lets Tyler take the lead and the other man sure takes the opportunity, licking into Josh’s mouth and running his hands over his chest.

“ Damn, you’ve got muscles on you “ Tyler whispers breathlessly and pushes his hands underneath Josh’s shirt, touching his stomach and hips. Josh can’t help it and he moans quietly , surrendering to the teasing light touch. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

His shirt is being pulled off and he obediently raises his hands to help with the process. He has no time to feel self-conscious, because Tyler is all over him instantly, kissing his chest and running his hands over his nipples.  

“ You must spend a lot of time in the gym “ Tyler muses in between kisses

“ D-drumming “ Josh manages to say, too overwhelmed to explain the origin of his muscles. He’s never been to the gym in his life, but the long hours spent hitting the drums as hard as he can has sculpted his body quite well.

“ Fuck, just when I thought you can’t get any hotter “ Tyler says and leans in for a kiss “ I play the ukulele “ he adds as an afterthought and pulls his own shirt off. His body is slim and well defined , with a bunch of beautiful black tattoos decorating his tanned skin. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

They end up laying on the bed , with Tyler on top of him , framing his hips with both knees. They lose most of their clothes in the process, only left with their underwear and Josh can’t help but wish they got rid of those too already.

Tyler reaches down to rub Josh through his boxers and kisses his neck at the same time, causing the other man to moan and thrust his hips up.

“ I really want you, but first I need to know what you want to do“ Tyler mutters hotly in Josh’s ear and makes his dick twitch in his boxers. Tyler squeezes tigr in return.

“ I’ve never … I’ve never done this, I don’t know what I want “ Josh says a little defensively , because he feels like some kind of virgin.

“ Have you ever sucked someone’s cock ? “ Tyler asks and uses his free hand to rub his own crotch. Josh shakes his head, but his mouth waters at the thought.  

“ Wanna try ? “ Tyler sits up and pushes his underwear down, revealing his already hard and nicely curved dick. Josh nods, because he’s been watching gay porn since high school and always wondered what it’s like to have a dick shoved down his throat.

They move around so that Josh is in between Tyler’s spread legs , only a few inches away from his very erected cock. It’s pretty new and the green haired man isn’t sure exactly what to do but lean in and taste the member with his tongue.  It doesn’t really taste differently than the rest of Tyler – a bit salty and smelling like vanilla and some kind of flower Josh can’t quite place.

A hand on the back of his head encourages him to lean  in closer and this time he opens his mouth and takes the flushed red head in his mouth, earning a sharp hiss from above. Encouraged, Josh takes more of it in his mouth,  rocking his head back and forth slightly. He has been sucked off before , so he tries to remember what he likes  when his partner is doing it to him. Tongue, Josh thinks and starts licking up and down the slick cock in his hand, earning  more  sinful noises from the other man.

“ Fuck, that’s so good “ Tyler praises him , gripping his bright green hair tightly, but not quite painfully. “ Can you take it deeper for me ? “  Josh closes his eyes, relaxes his throat and swallows down as much cock as he can, gagging on it slightly. It feels dirty and so hot at the same time he knows he’s painfully hard in his pants and if he was to reach down and jerk himself off he’d come in no time.  Why has he never done this before?

Tyler rocks his hips up and moans hoarsely, tugging on Josh’s hair and sending sparks up and down the drummer’s spine. He wants to reach down and make himself come, but what he wants even more is for Tyler to _make_ him come. He whines , all needy and desperate and makes Tyler open his eyes.  His pupils are blazing with arousal

“ Fuck, you’re a masterpiece “ Tyler mutters and pulls Josh towards himself by the hair , until the other man crawls up the bed and kisses him hard on the mouth.  “ You’re fucking art “ he says in between kisses and makes Josh’s cheeks heat up again.  “ Will you let me fuck you ? “ Josh almost chokes up on himself, because he has no idea what he wants  , but he would take absolutely anything Tyler has to give him right now.

“ Yeah, please, please “ he pleads and kisses Tyler sloppily on the mouth , trying to show him how much he wants it.

“ Oh you’re asking like a good boy, I like that “ Tyler teases him and bites down his throat. “ Lie back “ Josh obeys without thinking, spreading himself out on the sheets for Tyler to devour.

“ I’m gonna make you feel so good “  Tyler says and pushes Josh’s legs further apart, situating himself between them.  “ Have you ever fingered yourself ? “ he asks and sucks on two of his own fingers.

“ Y-yeah “ Josh mumbles and tries to imagine how much better Tyler’s long and slender fingers will feel inside of him.

“ Mmm that’s pretty hot “  Tyler says and reaches down to rub one finger over Josh’s hole and make him shiver all over. He just rubs there for a little, forcing his muscles to relax and pushes in one finger when Josh is relaxed enough to take it.

It feels good, already so much better than his own fingers. Tyler moves slowly at first, probably to see how Josh will take it and adds another finger shortly after ,  making Josh huff out a long breath of air. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a stretch and he’s all of a sudden nervous about taking an entire cock. If two fingers make him feel full , getting fucked is probably going to hurt.

Just when he starts panicking something happens that makes him yelp and grab the sheets underneath for support. Tyler must’ve touched his prostate, because the feeling is so intense it almost takes his breath away.

“ Liked that, huh ? “ Tyler asks and does it again, forcing a string of precum to ooze out of Josh’s painfully hard cock.

“ Fuck, fuck .. “ he’s speechless , rocking down against Tyler’s fingers to force them deeper and find that spot again. “ Yes , Tyler, yes , yes  “ he babbles when the other man brushes his  fingers over the drummer’s prostate again and again.

“ It feels even better when I fuck you “ Tyler whispers and blows warm air over Josh’s stretched hole, making it twitch and tighten around his fingers.

“ Fuck me then “ Jos h breathes out and spreads his legs even farther , feeling like he’s going to explode from how turned on and wound up he is.  „ Please, Tyler “ he adds, afraid he’ll get rejected if doesn’t ask politely enough.

Instead of answering Tyler pushes his fingers deep once again and licks around them with his tongue, making Josh writhe on the bed.  It’s too much, the pressure on his prostate, the teasing touch of the slick tongue around his sensitive hole and the need to touch himself. He’s overwhelmed, moaning and groaning on the wrinkled white sheets.

Tyler adds third finger which burns, the pain mixing with the almost unbearable pleasure of having his prostate massaged. It all blurs together, pain and pleasure and Josh mumbles something incoherent,  something between “ Please” and “ More “ and “ Tyler “ , but none of the words are clear.

The other man must’ve understood , because he pulls out his fingers and climbs up the bed, situating himself right above Josh’s quivering body. He leans in and kisses the drummer on the mouth, leaving  a string a saliva between them when he moves away.

He spits in his palm and slicks his cock , positioning it right against Josh’s still wet hole. Tyler grabs both of his hands and traps them on each side of his head against the matrass. Josh has no other option but to submit and let Tyler do whatever he wishes with him.

It’s quite a stretch when the head breaches his entrance and Josh groans, squirming under Tyler’s body. He knows he has to get through this part to get to the good one, but it’s still pretty uncomfortable. The pain intensifies as Tyler’s cock keeps pushing in , but he’s distracted by the wet hot suction all over his throat and neck. Tyler kisses him through the worst of it, keeping him distracted with his skillful tongue that doesn’t stop licking around sensitive skin.

When Tyler finally bottoms out , Josh drops his head back against the matrass , overwhelmed by how full he feels. The pain slowly fades away, replaced by delicious friction and anticipation. He needs to feel _that_ intense feeling again. He needs Tyler to fuck him hard and make him come. God he needs it.

“ Move, Tyler, you can move “ he mumbles and moans when the other man finally complies and pulls almost all the way out. He slams back in a second later, hitting Josh’s prostate dead on and making him _squeal._

“That’s right, scream for me “ Tyler says breathlessly , with sweat tickling down his temples . He looks so hot above Josh, with his deep brown eyes so full of lust and beautiful tanned skin glistening with sweat.

Tyler picks up speed and soon he’s thrusting in as hard as he can, making the bed rattle underneath them.  The force of the thrusts leave Josh breathless and begging for more, because he needs to come so badly he never thought it was possible to be this desperate. Tyler must be close too, because he’s grunting above him, speeding up even more and making Josh moan and scream.

“ You’re so fucking tight … so-fucking perfect-fuck  “  Tyler grits out while fucking into Josh erratically , spilling inside of him a couple of moments later. It feels weird at first, the hotness spreading inside of him and spraying all over his inner walls.

Tyler pulls out and slides down in between Josh’s spread legs, shoving two fingers inside of him without much of a thought.  Josh is so close it takes exactly two pulls on his aching cock to spill all over himself, helped along by Tyler’s skillful fingers on his overstimulated prostate.

He yells out when the orgasm hits him and his body shakes so hard he’s afraid the bed will fall apart underneath him.  Tyler keeps fucking him with his fingers until the last of the aftershocks stop rocking his body, only then he pulls out and huffs out a breath.

Well that was intense.

Boneless, Josh feels absolutely boneless. He came so hard it sucked all of his strength out and now he can’t move a muscle. He barely registers Tyler running something over his stomach and chest where the come has landed, probably to clean him up before it got all sticky.

Then, a warm and solid body wraps itself around him and he sighs in content.  Soft lips kiss him on the mouth and a hand wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“ Goodnight , sweetheart “ Tyler whispers in his ear and Josh smiles, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

“ G’night” he mumbles back and falls asleep, feeling exhausted, but happier than he can remember ever feeling. Maybe Brendon doesn’t have such bad ideas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at endings oh my God.
> 
> Also my smut writing skills are probably not 10 out of 10, but I still end up writing almost 4k long smut. Oh well


End file.
